Bah!
by Kayukibana
Summary: Dazai Osamu, mahasiswa pintar tapi hobi bunuh diri pindah ke kosan baru punya Pak'de Fukuzawa. Di hari pertamanya, ia bertemu dengan mahasiswa Sunda-Batak, Nakahara Chuuya. Saat itu ia merasa, kehidupannya di kos baru ini akan terasa menyenangkan/Soukoku plus Akutagawa/Indonesian!AU & Kosan!AU/Logat daerah tersedia/Minat baca? ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bah!

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** belongs to **Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **This fanfic** belongs to **NazaufaSartez (me)**

 **Soukoku, Shin Soukoku, and many more!**

 **K+ (tumben njay)**

 **Humor/Friendship/bit Romance**

 **Indonesian!AU, College!AU, Kosan!AU (?), OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD, Humor Garing, logat daerah nyelip, dan masih banyak lagi**

 _ **Fanfic ini dibuat semata-mata hanya untuk hiburan dan asupan. Tidak ada yang diuntungkan dari fanfic ini (kecuali asupan)**_

 **.**

 **Happy read!**

 **.**

Bangga. Itulah yang dirasakan Dazai Osamu saat ia akhirnya berhasil tinggal di kos murah milik Pak'de Fukuzawa yang untungnya tak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Dazai bolak-balik pindah kos-kosan karena kelakuannya sendiri. Iya, kelakuannya sendiri. Siapa yang tak bakal lelah jiwa raga kalau ada orang tampan seperti dirinya mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali di kamar kos? Dimarahi iya, jadi terkenal iya. Terkenal karena kegilaannya dan digunjing terus menerus. Halo, kalian semuaa? Wajar dong, kalau ia bunuh diri. Kan orang tampan itu bebas.

 _Kayak ngerasa ganteng aja lu, Jai._

Dazai sendiri adalah makhluk jenis _homo sapiens_ yang menyukai bunuh diri tapi ia malah gak bisa mati-mati. Dazai itu keturunan Jawa, sayang ia masih nilai telor busuk kalau disuruh ngomong Jawa. Itu dulu. Setelah menyelidiki cukup lama, Dazai itu juga keturunan Solo dari kakek ibunya. Harusnya sikap Dazai itu lemah lembut layaknya putri Solo, tapi yang didapat malah sikap _sleboran_ tidak jelas. Umur 22 tahun, mahasiswa Fakultas Humanoria Jurusan Sastra semester 3.

Oh, tadi sampai mana? Oh iya. Sampai di soal bolak-balik pindah kos.

Dan sampailah ia di kosannya Pak'de Fukuzawa, bapak kos yang terlihat tenang dan bijaksana. Sudah kepala 4, tapi masih ganteng. Rambutnya silver, atau lebih cocok disebut ubanan. Sikapnya cool, bisa mengatur anak kos dengan baik. Cocok jadi _kuwu_ di Desa Cinta Kecamatan Sayang Kabupaten Rindu. Oke, kita tidak tahu kenapa nama daerahnya bisa begitu. Tapi yang jelas, nama tempat itu di sensor dengan kata-kata yang jauh lebih bagus-dan baper-soalnya nama tempatnya sungguh _ndeso._

Namun, butuh perjuangan agar Dazai bisa diterima di kos yang lengkap fasilitasnya dan murah ini. Pak'de Fukuzawa bukanlah orang yang sembarangan memilih penghuni kosnya, ia selektif. Biar tentram katanya. Ngomong-ngomong, katanya sih fasilitasnya lengkap karena dibantu mantan teman-atau mantan pacar-Pak'de yang katanya pengusaha yang kaya dan perusahaannya banyak cabangnya. Banyak yang harus dilakukan Dazai agar ia bisa mendapat tempat tinggal seperti ini. Dan tes yang ia lakukan atas permintaan bapak kos adalah menyetir mobil.

Iya, saya tahu. Saya juga bingung ini tes masuk kos atau tes jadi supir.

Tapi, boro-boro nyetir mobil. Naik motor saja masih remedial. Bolak-balik kampus pakai jasa Maju-Jek dan berakhir tabrak lari. Sering naik bus kota, tapi lebih sering _nebeng_ mobil sama adik kelas yang tampan dan setia, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Dazai lebih suka naik sepeda. Lebih ramah lingkungan, ramah masyarakat pula. Mana ada polisi menilang orang yang naik sepeda. Toh, sepeda itu kendaraan netral karena tak perlu pakai SIM. Lagian, mobil bagi Dazai itu adalah 'alat bunuh diri canggih'. Jadilah Dazai gagal di tes ujian masuk kos karena gak bisa nyetir mobil.

Tapi, bukan Dazai namanya kalau nggak cerdik seperti kancil. Ia pun melakukan negoisasi pada teman-atau pacar-bapak kos yang kebetulan tinggal seatap tidur sekamar dengan Pak'de Fukuzawa. Mereka berbicara keuntungan ini-itu, kerugian yang hanya berkisar 1% kalau ia di sini. Iya, sama temannya. Bukan si bapak kos itu sendiri. Karena mumpung yang lebih pintar itu temannya, jadi ia meminta jasa dari si temannya itu untuk berdebat. Oh, tentu saja dengan bayaran sekantong plastik hitam penuh jajan semacam ciki dan servis menggoda yang bisa membuat si teman ini mendesah seperti uke di BLCD punya Haruno yang menceritakan 'uke yang gak bisa dengar suara hati orang lain lagi'.

Iya, kerokan.

Sebenarnya, penjelasan Dazai itu ngaco semua. Tapi, Pak'de Fukuzawa sendiri adalah mantan dosen yang sekarang sedang mengalami masa pensiun. Ia menerima Dazai karena menganggap Dazai itu bisa berdebat dengannya soal apapun. Ia suka mahasiswa yang punya pemikiran sendiri. Emejing.

Kini, surai dengan rambut yang terlalu mirip rumput laut itu berbaring di atas kasur. Empuk, pasti kasur mahal. Baru saja ia akan tidur beristirahat karena berdebat dengan teman bapak kos yang kelewat pintar itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dan menguras tenaga, suara notifikasi handphone-nya malah mengganggu. Dazai mengambil hape-nya, membaca pesan chatting yang dikirim juniornya yang setia melalui aplikasi _Garis._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini_

 _Akutagawa Ryuu_

 _Kak Dazai udh selesai pindahan? Mau dijemput? Nanti saya bawa mobil sekalian, pengen ngajak ke resto nasi padang di jalan Ampera. Saya yang traktir, gpp._

Dazai senyum mesem-mesem. Enaknya punya adek kelas setia ya kayak gini. Diantar-jemput tak berbayar, pake mobil orang tajir pula. Bonus makan gratis dimanapun tempatnya. Yah, walau kadang disuruh bayar juga sih. Sebenarnya Dazai pernah menolak berkali-kali kebaikan dari si junior ini. Tapi Dazai mempunyai prinsip :

 _Rezeki tuh gak boleh ditolak._

.

 _Dazai Osamu_

 _Tunggu aku di perempatan jalan Sidongilang. OTW there._

..Bah..

Di restoran nasi padang, beberapa lauk disuguhkan. Banyak juga; ada lele goreng, sate kerang, lalapan, sambal dan masih banyak lagi. Dazai memilih beberapa, dengan khidmat memakannya lahap.

Akutagawa sendiri tidak makan. Sudah makan nasi goreng sama adik perempuannya tadi. Ia tidak bisa makan banyak. Sekali makan banyak langsung muntah terus ketiduran. Ia hanya bermain hapenya, memainkan game piano yang sedang nge-tren saat itu. Niatnya pengen main chatting-chattingan dengan 4 cowok ganteng dari Korea yang lebih nge-tren dari itu. Tapi ia sadar, ia masih normal.

"Gak mau makan, ' _Kut?"_ tanya Dazai sambil mengambil telur balado dari sekian banyak piring kecil yang tersedia.

"Kak Dazai aja yang makan. Aku udah tadi."

Mengedikkan bahu, Dazai pun melahap sesuap nasi. Sesekali telinganya menguping kesana kemari di keramaian seperti ini. Lebih banyak suara sendok yang bertabrakan dengan piring porselen. Diliriknya Akutagawa yang ternyata sudah tidak tahan akan bau masakan padang yang menggoda, pemuda dengan surai hitam dengan abu-abu di bagian ujungnya mengambil satu tusuk sate kerang.

"Gimana kos barunya? Bagus, gak?" tanya Akutagawa sebelum memasukkan sate kerang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lumayan. Tempatnya asri, tenang, gue juga gak ngerti kenapa kos begitu cuma sedikit yang tinggal di sana. Mana murah lagi."

"Mungkin itu cuma luarnya. Barangkali kalo seminggu udah di sana, siapa tahu kosannya angker."

"Paling angker sama suara pacarnya si bapak kos."

"Temennya, Kak."

"Iya itu maksudku. Atau palingan tempatnya masih baru." Dazai mengambil tempe goreng dan kacang panjang sebagai lalapan. "Kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, yang ngedanain kosnya Pak'de Fukuzawa itu..."

"Om Mori, pengusaha di Mall Cikampek yang dulunya tukang jualan pecel lele."

"Nah itu. Lah kok, lu tau banyak dapet dari siapa?"

"Dianya sendiri yang ngasih kabar. Om Mori juga saudara jauh gue, kok."

"Oh iya ya. Pantes mirip. Tapi si Om masih ada _affair_ kan, sama Pak'de Fuku?"

Pembicaraan itu berlanjut sampai gosip-gosip hubungannya Bapak Kos dan mantannya. Sesekali mengunyah, sesekali menggigit lengkuas yang dengan bodohnya dikira daging. Jatuhnya malah misuh-misuh sendiri dan nyalahin pegawai restorannya karena gak becus mengambil daging dari nampan.

Pertemuan itu diakhiri pada jam 5 sore, sembari ucapan perpisahan dari Akutagawa: "Jangan lupa bayar hutangnya Gin, ya!" terlewatkan bagai angin. Dazai memasuki gerbang kosnya, seketika bola matanya menangkap sosok anak SMP sedang membawa 2 kotak kardus ke dalam salah satu ruangan.

 _Siapa anak itu? Tuyul kah?_

Gak, gak mungkin tuyul. Dazai mengakui, sebenarnya anak itu cukup manis dilihat. Badannya saja yang kecil. Surai senja melambai indah di depannya. Wajahnya bagaikan kecantikan putri keraton. Oh, betapa indahnya.

Sebagai playboy cap kapak, sudah pasti Dazai ingin menggoda anak itu. Gak apa-apalah kalau cuma anak SMP. Toh, kids jaman now sudah mulai pacaran dan darling-darlingan dari EsDeh. Bahkan ada yang sampai manggil ayah-bunda. Iyuh.

"Dek, namanya siapa? Mau dibantu, nggak?" tanya Dazai melancarkan jurus gombalnya. Si adek menoleh. Bukan senyuman manis ataupun sulaman malu-malu di bibir, yang ada malah jawaban ketua dan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Siapa kau? Aku bukan adek-adek, tau! Kau aja yang badan kegedean kayak hantu Enggrang."

Oh, jleb sekali.

"Aku bisa bawa ini sendiri. Udah, sana kau! Ganggu kerja aku aja!"

Oke, tampang boleh manis. Tapi sikap seperti preman Batak di pengkolan Jakarta.

"Dih, adek jangan gitu dong. Gak boleh bersikap kasar sama yang lebih tua." Dazai, dengan segala kesabarannya mencoba bersikap baik sama si adek ini.

"Apa pula cakap kau itu, hah? Aku ini udah 22 tahun kau panggil adek-adek. Udah kuliah aku ini! Awas kau kalo kau panggil aku adek-adek lagi! Bogem ntar palalu!"

Fix, kesabaran Dazai habis.

"Ya maap. Gue kan cuma mau bantu tuyul kayak lu bawain tuh kotak kardus."

"Enak kali kau panggil aku tuyul! Aku punya nama kali!"

"Ya udah, nama lu?"

"Nakahara Chuuya. Panggil aja Chuuya."

"Ribet. Panggil 'sayang' aja, yah."

"Gak!"

"Masa iya gue panggil lu 'Cuy'? Gak seru ih."

"Ya panggil yang lain gitu, kek."

"Udah, sayang aja. Lebih enak didenger juga."

"Pokoknya nggak!"

Ngos-ngosan, wajahnya memerah karena kebanyakan marah. Yang namanya Chuuya itu langsung berbalik dan membawa kotak-kotak itu ke kamarnya.

"Udah, aku mau ke kamar. Capek aku ngomong sama kau!"

"Nama gue Dazai Osamu. Salam kenal, Chuuya sayang~!"

"Gak nanya!"

Ngambek, kemudian masuk ke kamar dengan dongkol. Chuuya membanting pintu, dilanjut dengan teriakan cempreng teman-atau pacar-Pak'de Fukuzawa. Dazai menaikkan bahu, langsung menuju kamarnya yang ternyata berada tepat di depan kamar si anak baru.

Di dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum.

Anak baru yang menarik, begitu pikirnya.

 _Dazai, kamu juga anak baru._

.

.

.

Bersambung coeg...

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Doumoo! Nazaufa di sini desuu~!

Yah, karena ini ide datang gitu aja, aku sengaja langsung publish ke ff karena aku juga gak tau mau digimanain. Padahal ada ff yang masih nunggu di apdet. Lololol.

Ini ceritanya kos-kosan anak kuliahan, ya. Disini kita tahu kalau Dazai itu Jawa-Solo. Dan dilihat dari dialog di atas tau kan Chuuya dari mana? Yup, dari Batak! Maafkan aku Chuuya :v tapi gak cuma itu aja kok. Chuuya itu campuran. Campur dengan orang mana bakal kalian ketahui di next episode.

Dan soal Akutagawa dan Atsushi (rencananya) bakal 2-3 chal kemudian.

Last, bisa sumbang review? 😄

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bah!**

 **Chapter 02 : Antara Akang dan Sayur Asem**

.

Nakahara Chuuya namanya. Remaja perantau dari Medan ke Jakarta untuk menuntut ilmu. Ia dengar kota ini memiliki banyak fasilitas yang mencukupi untuk membutuhi keperluan dirinya. Seperti belajar misalnya. Plis, walau gaya preman seperti ini Chuuya adalah anak yang rajin.

Ia dulu diasuh oleh Tante Kouyou, tante yang baik hati. Saking baik hatinya, ia nyaris dimanja. Tapi Chuuya anak yang baik, ia malah ingin jadi anak mandiri di usia muda. Kemudian Tante Kouyou mengajarkan Chuuya apa saja. Termasuk memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan semacamnya. Karena itulah Chuuya bisa menjadi orang yang diandalkan di setiap kos.

Well, siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika salah satu teman kosanmu pandai memasak sementara kau sendiri masak Ind*mie saja masih overcook?

Chuuya itu anak yang baik. Mungkin karena aslinya ia keturunan Sunda. Serius. Dalam silsilah keluarga, ia memiliki darah Sunda dari ayah, Batak dari ibu. Seharusnya ia bisa berbahasa Sunda, sikap yang dimiliknya sangat harus kemayu dan anggun. Harusnya sih begitu, tapi...

Kenapa Chuuya malah bersikap seperti ibunya?

Usut punya usut, ternyata Chuuya memang ingin menguasainya. Ia lelah bersikap manis. Jadilah ia meniru ibunya yang katanya kasar. Katanya sih. Itu juga dia dapat informasi dari Tante Kouyou. Toh, Tante Kouyou juga saudara dari ibunya.

Mencicipi sedikit demi sedikit, lalu mengangguk percaya diri. Ia mematikan kompor, pelan-pelan menaruh kuah sayur asem yang ia buat sendiri ke dalam beberapa mangkuk. Rencananya adalah ia akan memberi makanan buatannya sendiri ke anak-anak kos di sini. Mumpung ia masih baru, berarti harus mencoba bersikap baik pada orang yang lebih tua atau orang yang sudah lama tinggal di sini. Pertama ia akan memberikannya pada orang yang memiliki kosan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pak'de tercinta Fukuzawa?

Mangkuk masih panas, harus berhati-hati. Chuuya dengan segala kesabarannya membawa mangkuk sayur asem ke sebuah ruangan di mana terhalang oleh pintu yang membatasinya antara kosan dengan rumah bapak kos itu sendiri. Ia mengetuk pintu, kemudian menunggu sang bapak kos membukanya. Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Tapi bukan bapak kos, melainkan seseorang yang 20 tahunan lebih muda darinya.

"Ya, ada apa? Kalau mau bayar uang kos, tunggu Yukichi selesai nyiram lidah buaya dulu." Begitulah kata orang itu. Orang itu berpakaian piyama biru muda dengan corak polkadot putih. Rambutnya berantakan karena baru bangun tidur dan... Ia hanya memakai boxer.

Chuuya merasa ia mencium sesuatu bau yang aneh.

"Ah, bukan. Saya cuma mau ngasih ini," kata Chuuya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk sayur asem buatannya.

Si orang bermata sipit itu melihat mangkuk dengan seksama. "Oh, makasih. Tunggu bentar, saya taruh di mangkuk lain dulu. Jadi kau bisa ambil lagi mangkok ini."

Chuuya mengangguk, bersamaan dengan Si Mata Sipit yang masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan untuk memindahkan makanannya di dapur. Chuuya menunggu di luar, sesekali memainkan ponsel pintar Android yang ia punya. Hasil dari uangnya sendiri, tentu saja. Tidak, itu salah. Lebih tepatnya sebagian dari uangnya dan sebagian lagi pakai uang Tante Kouyou. Tapi yang penting dari uangnya juga, kan?

Dan sebuah panggilan tidak terjawab terpampang di layar. Dengan nama kontak "Atsushi".

Chuuya akan telepon balik nanti.

"Oh, kamu masih ada di sini." Si Mata Sipit kembali lagi. "Nih, mangkuknya."

"Terima kasih." Chuuya menerimanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Hm, ya udah. Balik lagi ke sini kalau mau bayar uang kos."

Chuuya mengangguk. Walau ia masih merasa aneh, baru kemarin pindah udah ditagih bayar kosan.

Lalu selanjutnya, di kamar no.5.

Sebenarnya, penghuni kosan ini baru ada 3. Dirinya, si Playboy kurang ajar yang kemarin, dan satu lagi anak kuliahan yang masih muda alias masih semester 1. Pak'de Fukuzawa pernah cerita sedikit soal dia. Kalau gak salah namanya...

Tok! Tok! Tok! Ketukan pintu berbunyi.

Seseorang dengan perban di hidung muncul dari balik pintu. "Ya, siapa?"

Agak gengsi sekaligus geli, tapi mau bagaimana lagi demi jati diri. Chuuya sudah diajari kesopanan tingkat tinggi. Masa iya mau balik jadi preman lagi?

"Punten, kalau gak salah namanya Tachihara ya?" tanya Chuuya.

"Oh, iya. Saya Tachihara. Ada perlu apa, ya?"

Senyum sejuta watt diluncurkan Chuuya. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk sayur itu pada Tachihara. Tachihara dengan gelagapan menerima dengan segala hati.

"Makasih, anu..."

"Chuuya. Nakahara Chuuya."

"I-iya, Chuuya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Gak apa-apa. Makan yang banyak. Kalau mau minta tambah, masih ada lagi. Aku gak sengaja bikin banyak."

Kini di mata Tachihara, Nakahara Chuuya adalah malaikat yang diturunkan untuk mengatur kelanjutan kehidupan kostnya.

Baik banget, njir!

"I-iya. Makasih banyak." Semu merah muda di pipi Tachihara menandakan ia gugup luar biasa. Tolonglah, siapapun tolong kondisikan keberadaan malaikat murni ini.

"Sama-sama, Akang Tachihara." Chuuya kembali melancarkan senyumannya.

Malaikat cinta bersayap meluncurkan panah asmaranya. Menusuk tepat di jantung Tachihara.

Anu, ada yang bawa kacamata hitam? Kayaknya di sini silau banget, deh.

 **..Bah..**

 _Sruput, sruput sruput_

.

Dazai dengan gaya santainya meminum soda melon dari sedotan. Matanya jelalatan ke sana ke mari, memperhatikan manusia-manusia jaman now berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Cih, bahkan di sini pun tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Lihat, mereka semua terlihat sama saja. Sia-sia sudah ia nitip absen sama Ango dengan niat cari angin. Tahu begini, ia mendingan ikut kelasnya Pak Dosen Kunikida saja.

Ah, tapi ia rada males juga kesana. Soalnya Pak Kunikida itu sensitif kayak cewek PMS. Salah dikit aja, proyektor bisa melayang ke arah kepalanya.

Pengen pulang ke kostan, tapi Akutagawa sudah mengajaknya ke Mall Cikampek buat ketemu Om Mori. Sekalian beli barang-barang buat adiknya juga. Adiknya mau bikin pesta kejutan buat temannya yang mau ulang tahun nanti. Rencana mau bikin pesta kejutan kecil-kecilan di rumah yang berulang tahun dengan banyak balon dan kue.

Kayak anak kecil banget, sih. Masih pake acara tiup lilin, nyanyi-nyanyi lagu ulang tahun dan pecahin balon terus kena tepung. Tapi itu masih lebih baik dibanding dikerjain, dicuekin, diikat di tiang dan dilempari telur dan tepung, yang ujungnya malah minta pajak ulang tahun dan traktiran.

Gak usah miris, Dazai sering kayak gitu kok.

Pada akhirnya, ia menunggu di sini. Menunggu Akutagawa di tempat ini. Begitu lama seperti menunggu kepastian dari seorang cewek.

Padahal kalau ia pulang sekarang, ia bisa saja menggoda lagi anak baru di kosannya itu. Namanya siapa? Cu... Cucu? Cuka? Cungkring?

Oh iya. Namanya Chuuya. Nama kok susah banget sih.

Tapi, mungkin saja si Chuuya masih kuliah. Walaupun ia gak tahu menahu Chuuya kuliah di mana, tapi ini masih jam kerja. Otomatis ia tahu kalau Chuuya masih berada di kampus.

Bosan. Bosan. Boooosaaaannn...

Bersabar sedikit lagi, Dazai memutuskan untuk tetap di sini lebih lama.

Barangkali ia dapat uang jajan dari Om Mori saat mengunjunginya nanti.

 **..Bah..**

"Dek Atsushi gimana kabarnya? Hm? Iya, udah nyampe nih. Dari kemarin, malah. Masih sekolah? ...Lagi istirahat? Oh, bagus kalau gitu. Jangan dipake di pelajaran. Boleh bawa hape ke sekolah, tapi jangan dimainin dalam kelas. Nanti ganggu pelajaran. Oh, bentar lagi ulang tahun? Selamat ya! Hehe. Ya, Akang doain cepat gede dan cepat pinter, dah. Kapan-kapan Akang mau kesitu gak apa-apa? Biasa, buat ketemu sama keluarga juga. Hu'um. ...ya udah. Sana belajar. Kirim salam buat Kyouka, ya. Iya. Dah..."

Cklek.

Percakapan satu arah itu terhenti semenjak Chuuya memutuskan panggilannya. Ia menaruh handphonenya di atas kasur, lalu berleha-leha sambil menikmati semilir angin dari kipas listrik yang dipasang di dalam kamar kostnya.

Bagi kalian yang bertanya-tanya siapa yang di telepon Chuuya barusan, jangan berpikir negatif. Ia hanya menelpon anak dari seorang saudaranya saja. Anak itu pernah mengunjungi Chuuya saat Chuuya masih di kampung. Anak yang baik hati, manis dan polos bersama dengan adiknya yang malah terlihat protektif dengan kakaknya.

Setelah capek membereskan seluruh barangnya, ia berinisiatif tiduran di atas kasur. Bosan melanda dirinya, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mencari hiburan di handphonenya. Beruntunglah kuota internet masih tersisa banyak. Ia masih bisa pakai sampai sebulan.

Tapi begitu terbuang 5 menit, Chuuya melepaskan tangannya dari alat canggih itu. Ya kali, semuanya tentang politik dan diare. Dikit-dikit politik, dikit-dikit diare. Bahkan shit posts dan Mim sama sekali tidak menghiburnya. Niat ingin main game, tapi bosan itu-itu aja. Ingat, Chuuya gak ada niatan main game ber-gacha atau apapun itu. Titik.

Hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Sebagian dari waktunya sudah di pakai buat bersih-bersih kamar. Ingin tidur, sepintas pikiran yang aneh membayanginya.

Apa ia harus beli kulkas baru?

Gak, kulkas kecil ini saja udah lebih dari cukup.

Bagaimana dengan televisi? Kalau bisa yang LCD dengan layar yang lebar...

Kirain apaan coba? Laptop juga sudah lebih dari cukup.

Beras? Daging? Buah dan sayur? Susu kotakan? Galon air? Dan semua bahan-bahan masak dan persediaan makanan?

Semua sudah ada, tinggal menunggu akhir bulan buat beli lagi kalau mau habis.

Persediaan mandi? Baju?

Banyak. Tante Kouyou ngasih baju kebanyakan memang. Ya wong pengusaha butik gitu.

Pe Es?

Nambah-nambahin tagihan listrik, gak deh.

Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, akhirnya Chuuya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Dan ketukan pintu kupret mengganggunya.

"Ya, bentar!" Seru Chuuya. Ia melangkah dengan malas menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka, dan dibalik pintu terlihat sosok seseorang yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia temui.

"Kang Tachihara?" tanya Chuuya. Serius, sebenarnya ia geli dengan panggilan itu.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Ini, cuma pengen ngasih ini doang," kata Tachihara. Ia menyerahkan plastik berwarna putih yang ia bawa.

Apaan nih?

"Ayam penyet? Serius?"

"Cuma sebagai tanda terima kasih soal sayurnya tadi pagi."

"Yah, sayur asem mah gak ada apa-apanya dibanding ayam penyet."

"Tapi sayurnya enak kok. Makasih banyak, Kak Chuuya."

"Iya...eh? Kau tahu kalau aku lebih tua dari situ?"

"Iya tahu. Kak Chuuya ngomong gitu di koridor sama yang namanya Dazai, kan."

"Bener juga sih."

Tapi tetap saja. Seumur-umur ia baru kali ini dikasih ayam bakar penyet... Gak. Sebenarnya pernah sekali sama Tante Kouyou. Cuma sekali, setelah itu tidak pernah lagi. Soalnya Chuuya sudah bisa masak makanan enak sendiri, jadi tidak perlu beli macam-macam.

Ndeso. Memang. Biarlah, memang seperti itu orangnya. Toh ia masih bisa fashionable juga.

"Ma-makasih..." Chuuya tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Makanan mahal, loh. Makanan yang tidak pernah ada di akhir bulan dalam kehidupan kostan. Harusnya ngasihnya di akhir bulan saja.

"Udah, ya. Mau masuk ke kamar dulu," pamit Tachihara.

"Eh? Gak mau masuk dulu? Minum gitu?" Gak usah tanya ini Chuuya kenapa. Ia udah kebiasaan.

"Ha? Eh...gak usah. Gak apa-apa," tolak Tachihara halus, walau sebenarnya gak tega.

"Ya udah atuh. Makasih lagi buat ayam penyetnya, Akang."

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Chuuya adalah Tachihara yang sudah terbang tinggi ke langit saking bahagianya dipanggil "Akang".

Dan satu hal yang tidak diketahui Tachihara adalah Chuuya yang pengen muntah pelangi gara-gara panggilan "Akang" itu.

Tachihara pun pergi ke kamarnya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan setelah itu tidak terlihat lagi oleh penglihatan Chuuya. Mungkin Chuuya tidak tahu, bahwa Tachihara sudah fanboy-ingan di atas kasur.

Baru saja Chuuya ingin masuk lagi ke kamar, matanya menangkap sosok di pojok sana yang sudah melihat kejadian tadi.

Chuuya buru-buru masuk kamar.

Dazai menahannya.

"Apaan sih?!" tanya Chuuya jutek.

"Kok cuma dia yang di panggil 'Akang' sementara aku gak?" protes Dazai. Ia baru saja pulang dari Mall diantar Akutagawa.

"Berisik! Kau gak cocok dipanggil 'Akang'!"

"Terus sayur asem tadi apa maksudnya? Kamu bikin sendiri? Kok gak ngasih ke aku? Padahal aku capek habis dari Mall tadi."

"Kalo kau baru habis ke Mall, berarti kau juga makan di sana! Lagian sayurnya udah habis! Aku juga gak rela ngasihnya ke kau!"

"Sayang jahat, ih! Aku kan juga pengen makan makanan buatan sayangku juga~"

"Udah kubilang namaku Chuuya, bukan 'sayang'! Pe'a bener jadi orang!"

"Nama lu susah, Say. Jadinya panggil sayang aja, yah."

"Jijay tau!"

"Pokoknya aku mau sayur asem buatannya sayangku ini~! Bikinin lagi, gih!"

Kesal, tahu urat kesabarannya mulai putus, Chuuya segera masuk kamar dan menguncinya pintu. Ia menaruh plastik isi ayam penyet itu asal di lantai sementara dirinya mencoba tidur dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal. Ketukan pintu dari si Playboy kampret itu terdengar nyaring, namun dibiarkan. Ketukan itu terus terdengar hingga suara Pak'de Fukuzawa tertangkap di indera pendengarannya.

Akhirnya, ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Atau mungkin tidak.

 **..Bah..**

 _Akutagawa Ryuu_ _Udah ngantuk, kak?_

Pesan dari aplikasi Garis itu cukup mengganggunya. Jadi ia tidak membalasnya. Yah, sebenarnya Dazai cukup ngantuk karena harus bergadang menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen malam-malam begini. Dosennya aneh, mungkin kebanyakan baca novel misteri. Di pundaknya selalu ada rakun, yang katanya itu sahabat sejati hidup dan matinya. Dari luar keliatannya serem, tapi aslinya baik. Meski tugas yang diberikan tidak baik sama sekali.

Dazai itu pintar, IPK tinggi, ia bisa saja lulus sarjana duluan. Tapi ia punya virus membahayakan yang siapapun pasti akan tertular. Iya, ia malasnya minta ampun.

Kali ini Dazai berusaha mengerjakan tugasnya, banyak dan padat. Biasanya dalam 5 menit ia sudah selesai. Tapi karena perut keroncongan, ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik.

Ya kali kelaparan. Di Mall udah ditraktir sama Om Mori pecel lele, mau pulang mampir dulu ke K*C, sama makan sushi dan steak. Di perjalanan pulang makan bakso jumbo. Minumnya es jeruk sama teh botol. Masa iya makan lagi?

Kalau bukan Akutagawa yang nawarin, sebenarnya ia gak bakalan mau. Tahu gini, mending baksonya dibungkus aja.

Oh, mungkin gara-gara Chuuya bilang dia masak sayur asem tadi.

Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi Dazai suka sekali dengan sayur asem. Apalagi ada tambahan Ajin*m*to sebungkus. Pasti enak.

Dasar _teen_ jaman micin.

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Oh, siapapun yang mengganggunya menyelesaikan tugas harus ditampol. Serius nih. Dazai lagi serius-seriusnya malah diganggu.

Dazai membuka pintu, ternyata Chuuya mendatangi kamarnya dengan membawa plastik. Malam-malam begini ngapain ke sini?

"Nih, nasi goreng." Chuuya menyodorkan plastik hitam. "Aku beli tadi barusan."

Dazai menerima dengan senang hati. "Makasih. Betewe, buat apaan ngasih ginian? Tau kalo gue lagi laper, ya?" goda Dazai.

"Kagak! Itu cuma pengganti karena sayur asemnya habis! Soalnya... sayurnya udah dihabisin sama Pak'de Fukuzawa."

Dazai tahu, yang menghabiskan sayur itu bukan 100% sang Pak'de tercinta. Pasti Mas Ranpo, orang yang sekarang tinggal bareng sama Pak'de.

"Aku belinya di perempatan jalan sebelah kiri jauh dari kost. Lumayan mahal, tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Gak adil kalo kau aja yang gak dapet makanan."

Dazai diam saja, palingan cuma mengangguk dan bergumam. Hening seketika. Merasa diabaikan, Chuuya protes.

"Bilang makasih, kek! Apa, kek!" katanya.

Sesaat, cengiran licik menghiasi wajah Dazai.

"Panggil dulu 'Akang Dazai' baru aku mau bilang makasih!" titahnya.

"Ha?!"

"Kalo gak, ini nasi goreng gue balikin ke elo."

"Jijay! Geli tau!"

"Ya udah, nih gue balikin."

"Aku udah capek-capek jalan kaki buat beli itu, tau!"

"Ya, panggil dulu 'Akang Dazai' baru aku terima ini nasi goreng."

Chuuya menggeram.

"Mau gak?"

Berusaha mengabaikan harga dirinya, pelan-pelan Chuuya memanggilnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"A-Akang Dazai..."

Malaikat cinta bersayap kali ini meluncurkan panah asmaranya tepat ke jantung Dazai.

Ada yang bawa bendera putih gak, sih? Dazai nyerah, nih!

"Iya, makasih. Dedek Chuuya."

0,5 detik kemudian, Dazai merasakan perutnya sakit karena ditinju oleh sesuatu yang sangat keras dan kasar.

Dazai merintih nyeri, sementara Chuuya langsung kabur menuju kamar. Pintu kamarnya dibanting kasar. Mas Ranpo ngomel-ngomel dari kejauhan.

Dazai tertawa, lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menatap plastik hitam yang katanya isinya nasi goreng yang dibeli di perempatan jalan sebelah kiri yang jauh dari kost. Ia membuka plastik itu. Bukan nasi goreng yang biasanya dibungkus dengan kertas minyak, melainkan nasi goreng yang ditaruh di kotak bekal dari plastik ukuran besar. Isinya lengkap, seperti nasi goreng dari restoran. Telur setengah matang, telur dadar yang dicincang, daging ayam dan bakso yang dipotong suwir. Sayur semacam tomat, timun dan selada ada di situ. Juga sambal goreng sebagai pelengkap. Ada sendok plastik walaupun Dazai sudah punya sendok sendiri.

Dan semua itu ditata rapi dalam satu kotak bekal besar. Juga masih panas, yang artinya _fresh from the kompor._ Baru selesai dimasak.

Dazai tersenyum penuh arti. Toh, ia sudah tahu sejak awal.

Karena di perempatan jalan sebelah kiri yang jauh dari kost itu tidak ada yang jual nasi goreng.

Bersambung lagi coeg.

Halo, ketemu lagi sama author sableng!

Yah, ceritanya emang agak aneh yah.ada gitu orang yang mau masakin sayur asem buat satu kostan? Namanya juga fanfiction apapun bisa terjadi. /Lol

Untuk AkuAtsu bisa chap depan. Khusus chapter ini, nikmati saja Soukoku sableng bikinan saya.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan~


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi yang indah di hari yang indah.

Ini sudah 2 minggu sejak kepindahan Chuuya ke kosan di Jakarta. Banyak hal yang merepotkan yang harus dilewati. Tapi kalau mau sabar dan tabah, semua itu gampang diatasi.

Chuuya baru saja selesai mandi. Ia memakai handuk di bagian bawah dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atas kedinginan karena udara pagi. Rambutnya basah karena keramas. Pagi ini ia punya kelas yang harus diikuti. Terlambat sedikit, nilainya anjlok. Mau bagaimana pun ia harus memberikan kesan baik di depan dosen.

Baru saja ia melepas handuk dan mau memakai daleman, pintu kamar kostnya sudah didobrak oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggungjawab.

 **BRAK!**

"CHUUYA AKU MINTA SAMPO!"

"KAMPRET! KETUK DULU PE'A BARU MASUK!"

"YUKICHI! ANAK KOS PADA BERISIK LAGI PAGI-PAGI!"

.

 **Bah!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_ : **Pandangan Pertama Awal Aku Berjumpa~**

.

"Nih, sampo sasetan _serante_. Gak usah minta-minta lagi abis ini!" kata Chuuya ketus. Ia sudah pakai boxer, jadi aman. Dengan kesal, ia memberikan satu pak sampo sachet yang awalnya mau ia gunakan kalau sampo versi botolnya sudah habis.

Ya udah. Entar juga bisa beli lagi. Murah ini, kok.

"Duh, Chuuya. Baik hati banget, deh. Jadi makin suka!" Ini kata Dazai, yang ditengah-tengah mandi malah keluar buat minta sampo ke Chuuya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia gak punya sampo.

Sebenarnya bukan gak punya. Samponya ia jadikan bahan eksperimen bunuh diri, dicampur ke air semacam teh atau kopi. Pernah diminum, ujungnya malah masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan. Seminggu kemudian, bukannya mati malah sembuh. Imun Dazai kuat sekali kalau soal beginian.

Pernah juga ia pakai sampo dengan wangi lemon dicampur ke teh. Saat diminum, ia _ngedumel_ seperti ini : "Cih, ternyata rasanya gak kayak lemon tea yang dijual di kaki lima."

Abaikan, Dazai cuma orang pintar yang entah kenapa bego kalau bahas beginian.

"Gak sudi gue ditaksir sama orang macem elo! Udah sana mandi lagi! Itu busanya dibilas, entar lantainya licin!" titah Chuuya.

Iya, jadi ceritanya Dazai di kamar mandi lagi pakai sabun. Saat mau sampoan, ia baru ingat kalau ia tidak punya sampo. Bukannya busanya dibilas dulu, Dazai langsung pakai handuk dan lari ke kamar Chuuya buat minta sampo.

"Gak bakal jatuh, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, Cuy. Badannya bagus banget. Ramping, mulus lagi."

"Gak usah komen badan gue!"

"Ah, yang nonjol di dada juga warnanya pink. Kelihatan enak. Bagus banget itu."

"Jijik! Udah sana mandi lagi!"

"Tapi aku mau mandi bareng Chuuya~"

"Mandi sendiri atau gue tendang langsung ke kamar mandi?"

"Iya iya, bawel."

Dazai kembali menuju ke kamar mandi dengan bibir manyun. Chuuya hanya menghela napas panjang lega setelah akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari masalah ini lagi. Plis, selama ia di sini ia tidak pernah bisa hidup tenang. Yang namanya Dazai itu selalu mengganggunya. Bahaya kalau misalnya ia diganggu terus sampai ia terlambat kuliah...

Oh, iya. Ia harus siap-siap.

Chuuya baru saja akan menutup pintu kamarnya lagi ketika Dazai berbalik badan dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Oh iya, Chuuya. 'Punya'mu ternyata gak besar-besar banget, ya."

Dan kepala Dazai dihadiahi sepatu N*ke KW yang melayang dari Chuuya.

* * *

Akutagawa mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke bangunan sekolah. Ia hari ini ingin mengantar adiknya, Gin, ke sekolah sementara ia tidak punya banyak kelas untuk diikuti. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal, biasa saja. Toh masih pagi, masih jam setengah 7 lewat 5 menit. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap kuliah nanti siang. Selain itu, jalanan tidak terlalu macet. Masih aman dibanding kalau sudah siang.

Mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan SMA. Akutagawa membuka kunci mobilnya, dan membiarkan Gin keluar dari mobil. Dengan seragam SMA yang cocok dengan tubuhnya dan rambut yang panjang lurus, wajar kalau Gin lumayan populer di angkatannya. Karena cantik luar biasa, keluar dari mobil pun dikira artis yang pindah ke sekolah ini.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Kak." Gin pamit pada kakaknya sambil mencium tangan kakaknya. Adik yang sangat baik hati.

"Hati-hati di sana." Akutagawa tersenyum. Sebentar lagi Gin akan lulus. Ia tidak sabar melihatnya tumbuh dewasa.

Bukan, Akutagawa bukan siscon. Serius.

Gin pun berbalik badan. Ia mendekati sekelompok siswa SMA yang baru saja akan lewat gerbang. Mungkin teman-temannya, pikir Akutagawa. Tapi jika dilihat lagi...ah, ia mengenal salah satunya.

Lebih tepatnya, ia baru bertemu anak itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

* * *

 _Flashback_...

 _Sesuai janji dengan adiknya, Akutagawa menjemput Gin yang baru selesai pesta ulang tahun di rumah salah satu temannya. Dengan mengendarai mobil Ferrari andalannya, ia melaju ke kompleks perumahan yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Gin sudah memberi tahu alamatnya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir tersesat. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya ia ke kompleks perumahan seperti ini, tapi Akutagawa bisa sampai di tempat tujuan. Rumah itu agak sedikit berbeda karena balon dan hiasan di depan rumah, jadi gampang menemukannya._

 _"Makasih sudah datang kemari! Dan pestanya juga, makasih banyak!" suara itu dari dalam rumah. Apa? Pestanya sudah selesai?_

 _Yang benar saja, beberapa orang keluar dari rumah itu dengan wajah gembira. Anak laki-laki yang paling belakang itu pasti yang berulang tahun, yang mengantar mereka sampai depan rumah dan melambaikan tangan perpisahan dengan wajah ceria._

 _Gin, dengan pakaian kasual seperti rok panjang hitam polos dan sweater biru tua, berbincang-bincang dengan anak laki-laki itu dan seseorang dengan rambut merah dikepang dua. Mereka tertawa dengan sangat riang._

 _Akutagawa memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan menunggu._

 _Cukup lama mereka mengobrol dan Akutagawa masih tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan—lebih tepatnya ia tidak mendengarnya. Kemudian yang berambut merah pamit duluan. Kelihatannya ia sudah dijemput oleh keluarganya. Tamu dari pesta itu hanya tersisa Gin saja._

 _Gin melirik ke arah Akutagawa yang bersandar di mobil. "Ah, kakakku sudah menjemput." kata Gin._

 _"Mana?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu. Ia menoleh ke sana ke mari. "Oh, yang itu?" Dan kelihatannya ia sudah menemukan orang yang dimaksud._

 _Gin mendekati kakaknya, disusul oleh anak laki-laki itu._

 _Apa ini? Si bocah itu bukan minta restu pacaran sama Gin, kan?_

 _"Kakak udah datang, ya?" kata Gin. "Kenalin, ini Atsushi yang lagi ulang tahun sekarang." Ternyata ia cuma memperkenalkan anak laki-laki itu pada Akutagawa._

 _"Salam kenal, Mas. Nama saya Nakajima Atsushi. Gin selalu baik sama teman-temannya, loh." Yang bernama Atsushi itu tersenyum manis pada dirinya._

 _Sesaat hati Akutagawa berdebar. Bukan karena pujian untuk adiknya, melainkan ia dipanggil dengan panggilan "Mas" untuk pertama kalinya itulah yang membuatnya terdiam sejenak._

 _"Hm, begitu." Akutagawa sok cuek._

 _"Ya udah. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai ketemu di hari Senin," pamit Gin. Karena pamitan dari Gin, Akutagawa langsung masuk ke dalam mobil._

 _Mesin mobil dijalankan. Bocah bernama Atsushi itu tersenyum layaknya putri keraton sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil. Gin yang ada di dalam mobil membalas, tapi tidak untuk Akutagawa. Walaupun ia nyaris memerah mukanya karena diberi senyuman manis, bukan berarti lambaian tangan itu untuknya. Ya, pasti cuma buat adiknya yang notabene adalah temannya. Benar, pasti..._

 _"Dadah, Gin! Dadah juga, Mas Akutagawa!" seru Atsushi dari luar mobil._

 _Seketika Akutagawa tancap gas._

* * *

Mengingat itu lagi, Akutagawa ingin mencari lubang untuk ditempati. Serius, entah kenapa ia malu. Karena tiba-tiba tancap gas itu, Gin sampai protes. Entah mengapa, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Atsushi.

Kenapa? Apa mungkin karena Atsushi itu cantik? Jujur, Atsushi terlalu cantik untuk kategori laki-laki. Atau ia tidak suka dengan Atsushi dekat-dekat dengan adiknya? Atau mungkin karena Atsushi itu polos? Gak mungkin, lagipula darimana ia tahu kalau Atsushi itu polos?

Merasa pemikiran ini hal yang sia-sia, Akutagawa segera menarik tuas. Ia juga harus bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah. Seketika matanya menatap ke luar jendela, bertemu dengan mata Atsushi yang kebetulan lewat. Entah ia tahu itu Akutagawa atau bukan, yang pasti Atsushi tersenyum ramah pada orang yang ada di balik mobil Ferarri itu lalu melewati gerbang sekolah.

 _Hari ini bisa nitip absen gak ya? Pengen istirahat._

.

.

Jam 4.15 sore...

Atsushi pergi ke halte dengan jalan kaki. Tidak seperti temannya kebanyakan yang naik motor pribadi ataupun dijemput, ia memutuskan untuk menyehatkan kakinya dengan jalan kaki. Sering-sering bergerak itu menurutnya bagus. Otot kaki jadi lentur, tidak kaku. Bagus buat tubuh.

Kata orang tuanya sih, gitu.

Ia adalah siswa SMA biasa yang hanya berbeda sedikit dengan yang lain. Iya, warna rambutnya seperti uban. Agak abu-abu begitu. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang biru gelap. Atsushi mempunyai pigmen warna yang berbeda. Kata ayahnya, ibunya pernah ngidam kakek-kakek yang mirip banget sama Presiden Rusia, Putin, naik harimau putih. Beda jelas dengan pangeran yang naik kuda putih, memang. Tapi berkat itu, jadilah Atsushi, anak laki-laki dengan rambut putih seperti harimau dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kakek-kakek.

Selain itu, rambutnya terlihat panjang sebelah di bagian depan. Banyak yang mengira ia dikerjai dan dibully oleh teman-temannya. Padahal itu salah. Yang benar adalah karena saat rambutnya panjang dulu, Atsushi mencoba potong rambut sendiri. Hasilnya jelek, panjang sebelah. Tapi ia suka dengan hasilnya, edgy gitu. Jadilah rambut aneh yang dimiliki Atsushi sekarang.

Ia sudah berumur 18 tahun sekarang. Yang mana ia akan tumbuh dewasa dan akan memasuki wilayah perkuliahan. Masa-masa yang akan menjadi awal untuk dunia selanjutnya. Masa-masa ia menjadi lebih mandiri. Masa-masa sebelum kerja. Masa-masa sebelum nikah.

Itu kata Mas Chuuya. Iya, katanya sih begitu.

Atsushi terus berjalan kaki. Ia ingin sampai di rumah tepat waktu. Kata adiknya, Kyouka, Mas Chuuya mau datang ke rumah buat jenguk saudara. Itu berarti ia bisa bareng dengan Mas Chuuya lagi. Bisa mengobrol banyak hal dan lain-lain. Baginya, Chuuya sudah dianggap seperti kakak sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saat ia berjalan, sebuah mobil Ferrari mendekatinya.

"Mas Akutagawa?" tanya Atsushi saat kaca mobil itu dibuka.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Akutagawa.

"E-eh gak usah, Mas. Bisa naik bus kok. Gak apa-apa," tolak Atsushi secara halus.

"Jangan nolak tawaran yang lebih tua! Udah naik!" paksa Akutagawa.

"I-iya deh."

Atsushi membuka pintu mobil, masuk di bagian penumpang. Ia duduk dengan kaku. Kemudian mobil kembali melaju dengan tenang.

.

.

"Jadi, gimana sekolahnya?"

Akutagawa bertanya saat lampu merah menyala. Dari kaca spion belakang, ia bisa melihat Atsushi masih ragu-ragu diantar olehnya. "B-biasa aja," Atsushi menjawab. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah kaca mobil, tidak ingin ditatap oleh Akutagawa secara langsung. Dalam dirinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang bahaya dari kakaknya Gin ini.

"Oh." Iya, cuma itu tanggapan Akutagawa.

Atsushi merasa sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan adikku?"

Tuh, kan!

"B-bukan apa-apa. Cuma teman, kok."

Lampu merah berhenti, berganti dengan lampu hijau.

 _Hii!_ Jerit Atsushi dalam hati. Dari kaca spion belakang, Akutagawa sudah mengirimnya tatapan paling tajam sedunia.

A-apa? Apa ini berarti ia tidak bisa berteman dengan Gin lagi? Padahal Gin adalah teman yang baik. Gin adalah teman dekat yang akrab dengan siapa saja. Teman seperti itu siapa yang mau melepaskannya?!

Sementara di dalam hati Akutagawa, ia lega karena Atsushi dan Gin cuma sebatas teman.

Makanya ia kaget ketika Atsushi tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini,

"Be-benar! Kami cuma teman! Tidak kurang tidak lebih! Gin adalah anak yang baik, jadi kami menyukainya. Anaknya sopan, ramah, pokoknya berbeda dengan orang lain. Tapi, walaupun aku menyukainya, itu cuma sebatas teman! Aku juga tidak ada niatan ingin pacaran dengan Gin! Gin pasti juga begitu! Jadi, tolong biarkan aku dan teman-temanku berteman dengan adiknya Mas!"

Rasanya ada suatu kesalahpahaman di sini.

Atsushi mengira dirinya dan teman-temannya yang lain itu tidak cocok dengan Gin dan mencoba mengusir mereka semua. Seperti makhluk kalangan bawah yang meminta untuk berteman dengan wanita bangsawan.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu berteman dengan adikku," kata Akutagawa. Atsushi kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Mobil itu terus melaju sampai di sebuah perumahan. Akutagawa masih ingat bagaimana rumah Atsushi, jadi ia langsung mengantarnya ke depan rumah.

"Makasih, Mas." Kata Atsushi saat sampai di rumah. Ia dengan sopan mengungkapkan rasa bersyukurnya pada seseorang yang lagi 'ngebet' sama Atsushi ini. "Oh, iya. Mau masuk dulu? Sekalian bertamu."

"Gak usah. Mau langsung pulang aja," kata Akutagawa. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah ingin terjun dari gedung Meikarta saking senangnya.

"Iya, ya. Mas Akutagawa kan udah kuliah, udah mulai sibuk ama tugas dari dosen."

Gak, Atsushi. Sama sekali gak. Akutagawa sama sekali gak sibuk. Tadi di kelas dosennya saja gak ada.

"Enak, ya. Jadi anak kuliahan. Kayak hidupnya selalu bebas tapi sebenarnya banyak tugas. Lagipula udah mulai dewasa, berpikir secara rasional, apalagi soal percintaan lebih matang. Ah... aku pengen segera lulus, terus pilih jurusan yang disukai dan segera kuliah."

Akutagawa keringat dingin. _Dek Atsushi, kehidupan kuliah itu gak seindah kelihatannya._

Contohnya? Lihat Dazai.

"Ya udah. Aku pulang dulu." Akutagawa pamit. Ia gak bisa lama-lama di sini.

"Iya, Mas. Hati-hati di jalan."

Akutagawa menjalankan mobilnya. Terlihat dari kaca spion Atsushi melambai-lambai, lalu masuk ke rumah. Hatinya _dag dig dug ser_ setelah bersama Atsushi selama perjalanan. Pengen bisa bareng lagi, tapi gengsi. Cih, harusnya dia menerima tawaran masuk ke rumah tadi.

Akutagawa menghidupkan radio. Sebuah stasiun radio menyiarkan acara musik yang lumayan disukai orang-orang.

 _Hai, selamat sore! Kita kembali lagi dalam acara Musik Goyang di Remaja12 FM. Hari ini kita dapat request lagu dari yang namanya Ayang. 'Kak, aku request lagu xxx dong. Lagu ini buat orang yang cintai, sampai sekarang aku masih cinta dia karena selalu ada di sisiku.' Oke, Ayang. Duh, kayak ngomong ama pacar. Baik Ayang, terima kasih atas request-annya. Jadi, selamat menikmati lagu yang kami persembahkan untuk Ayang dan orang dicintainya. Eaaa. Yap, musik dimulai!_

Musik dangdut bersenandung di dalam mobil Akutagawa. Lagu yang sangat membuatnya nostalgia karena saat SD ia pernah mendengar lagu ini saat keluarganya karaokean di rumah.

 _ **Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~**_

 _ **Seolah-olah hanya impian yang berlalu~**_

 _ **Sungguh tak kusangka dan rasa tak percaya~**_

Bahkan dunia tahu kalau Akutagawa sedang jatuh cinta. Asem.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

A/N: Kemana aja ini jarang apdet? sumimasen, akhir2 ini kebanyakan ngegrind buat event, terus ada fandom baru yang menggiurkan hati saia. kalo misalnya saia apdet ff baru dari fandom lain, itulah fandom yang saia maksud.

Btw, ini sudah bagian AkuAtsu ya. Yeeey! mungkin kapan2 kumasukin Om Shibusawa kalo perlukorban Dead Apple. O iya, masih ingat dimana Chuuya manggil dirinya sendiri 'Kang' pas nelpon Atsushi sebelumnya? itu karena dia memang udah kebiasaan manggil Akang, beda sama Atsushi yang manggil Chuuya 'Mas'.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chap depan (uwu)/


End file.
